


Ninja Calendar

by CianTheMighty



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Anal Fingering, Bathing/Washing, Dildos, Dry Humping, Fundoshi Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Nude Modeling, Nude Photos, Pegging, Prostate Orgasms, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CianTheMighty/pseuds/CianTheMighty
Summary: Tsunade commissions you to make a "Ninja Calendar", featuring erotic extras, and twelve sexy pinups of real Hidden Leaf ninjas!





	1. Shikaku Nara

Shikaku says nothing to you for a very long time. He seems to be thinking... and the thinking does not seem to be going well. You begin to grow uncomfortable with the extended silence; the fact that you have been sitting in seiza position the entire time is not the least of your growing concerns. Asuma assured you before you came here that he had spoken with Shikaku already, and that Shikaku was open to the prospect. It seems plain enough to you now that Shikaku must not have understood the purpose of the project; either that, or he assumed that Asuma was making some kind of joke. Either way... he seems uncommonly distressed by the idea of the Godaime's "Ninja Calendar". It was not an altogether unexpected reaction, you reflect, but that does not make it any easier on you.

Shikaku looks up at you suddenly. "I... consent."

You flinch. "I'm sorry?" You have been sitting in silence with Shikaku for so long that the sound of his voice is almost shocking. You want to be certain that you heard him correctly. Your question is more of a formality at this point, anyway. None of the other models refused after they had already said yes.

Shikaku frowns at your apparent nervousness. "I said that I consent to pose for this... calendar. Do you need me to give my consent in writing?" He bristles, and looks away from you. "I will not shame the Hidden Leaf."

You breathe a sigh of regret at Shikaku's words; all of the others muttered something similar when they consented to pose for the calendar. You wonder, not for the first time, if Tsunade-sama knew this was going to happen. You spent a lot of time telling these men that they are not required to pose for the calendar. Tsunade-sama even made it clear to you when she gave you this project that your requests must not be phrased as orders from the Hokage. If this was a normal shoot... that would be enough, but these men are all Ninja. Tsunade-sama doesn't need to order them to pose; personal honor, and the shared obligation to the Hidden Leaf, is a compulsion functionally identical to a direct order. Tsunade-sama is essentially taking advantage of these men. You wonder, not for the first time, if she knew this was going to happen. You wonder if you should say something to Shikaku. "Are you really okay with this, Shikaku-san?" 

Shikaku barks a sarcastic laugh. "Of course not. How could I be? I need a drink... and then I need another drink." He seems uncommonly frustrated; he has a hard time looking you in the eye. "I just need to know one thing before we go any further. Is my wife allowed to know of my involvement?"

You bite your tongue; in truth, you have no idea if that would be allowed. You resolve to speak with Tsunade-sama about that later. For the moment, however, you want Shikaku to feel comfortable. You pretend to be more confident than you actually are. "Shikaku-san, this is not about damaging your honor in any way, nor is it about sabotaging your relationship with your wife. Far from it. That is why we are committed to protecting your identity if you wish it. I give you my personal vow that neither your face nor any identifying characteristics will be published in the final work."

"In the final work, you said," Shikaku points out, repeating your own words back at you. "That suggests that my face will be captured in some shape or form prior to publication." You open your mouth to say something to that, but he waves you off. "Salacious photographs are a form of art in their own right. Faceless models are of no interest to the buying public. If you want the project to be successful..."

"If it would make you feel better to get permission from Yoshino--"

Shikaku barks a sarcastic laugh. "It's not about my own damn comfort. I can do whatever the Godaime wants me to do. I just don't want to catch an earful from Yoshino when she finds out that I did this behind her back."

"We can protect you from Yoshino--"

"Yoshino is going to find out eventually," Shikaku insists. "One way or another. If you will not tell her, I will tell her. Lots of people are going to find out eventually. Isn't that the point of the project? Tsunade-sama isn't really doing this for money."

"Tsunade-sama's real wish is to foster camaraderie between the villages," You confirm. "She and, uh, Godaime Mizukage Mei-sama are cooperating on this." In truth, the two women came up with the idea of a 'Ninja Calendar' after getting drunk on foreign wine. You decide to keep that little detail from Shikaku.

"I see... that is news," Shikaku nodded thoughtfully. He grimaces before he speaks. "If you want me to get involved with this project... inform Yoshino. So long as you do can do that for me... I will do everything in my power to accommodate you. You can even show my face in the final product. I give you my word as the head of the Nara Clan. I will not shame the Hidden Leaf."

"Thank you for your cooperation, Shikaku-san. I hope we get along well."

"Yeah..." Shikaku rubs his eyes irritably. "Can you come back later this evening? I need time to get drunk before you defile my home." He stands from the table. You bow to show your respect. His ears are bright red as he excuses himself from the room. You decide to leave him to his own devices for now. You needed the time to gather up your equipment, anyway. Something bothers you about the way Shikaku spoke just now.

_... defile?_

* * *

You return to the Nara residence that night. It surprises you to see that Shikaku himself has come to greet you. He even helps you with your equipment as the two of you head inside. You smell the sake on his breath, but he seems steady enough. Curious, you ask about the Nara Family. Shikaku explains that Shikamaru is on a mission, and will be out for the rest of the week. Yoshino has been dutifully been informed of the project, and Shikaku's role within it. She will be spending the night with an old friend while you and Shikaku work. She seems more amused by the situation than anything else. Shikaku seems honestly put out by that. You find it endearing that a man like Shikaku can be so boyish. "Is there some kind of special preparation that I need to do?" Shikaku asks you.

You consider the question. Shikaku does not seem to have bathed yet today... but he is clean enough. You consider taking a photograph of Shikaku bathing. Shikaku is comfortably dressed in light evening wear; it seems perfectly appropriate for a man of some status in his own home. "No special preparations," you decide to tell him.

You consider your task. Your goal with your other subjects thus far has been to capture them in their natural environment. If a man works with his hands, you take pictures of him working with his hands. If a man trains for combat, you take pictures of him training for combat. If you are planning to continue with this theme... first, you will need to find out when, and exactly why a man like Shikaku might choose to take his clothes off.

"Just... do what comes naturally," you tell him. "Is there anything that you like to do at this time of night? Perhaps we can start there."

"I play shogi with Shikamaru," Shikaku replies.

"Anything else?"

"I do sometimes watch the stars..." Shikaku tents his fingers nervously. "I do paint, sometimes..."

"I see." You wonder where to begin. Shikaku hasn't given you a lot to work with; everything the man does at home seems so... dignified. You make plans to capture this dignity in a later photograph. For now... you would prefer him to be a little more brazen, as that would suit your needs. You need him to lower his guard. "Is there anything that you like to read?" You decide to ask. "And by that I mean... something of a more private nature?"

"Y-Yes," Shikaku blushes at the suggestion. "I, uh, have some things in a box in the closet."

"Can you get them?" Shikaku gives a reluctant nod. He leaves the room for a moment, returning with a small wooden box. He flips the metal catch, revealing a lot of books with titles you do not recognize. They seem helpfully salacious; the kind of thing that Hatake Kakashi may read. "What do you typically do when you read these books?" You ask.

"A-Are you seriously asking--" Shikaku blushes even harder. He looks away from you in embarrassment. It does not escape you that the facade is beginning to crumble. You give him a gentle smile.

"How do you normally read these books?" You ask him. "Where do you sit? Or do you lie down somewhere?"

"O-On my futon."

"All right, then." You come to several decisions at once. You make the arrangements, and before long you and Shikaku are together in one of the guest bedrooms. "Just read like you normally would," you tell him. "Pretend that I am not here. Can you open the front of your jinbei for me? Just the top for now."

"Do you want me to keep my shorts on?"

"Take them off," you decide to say. "Lie down... and keep your shirt tucked back so that we can see your body." You decide to take an over-the-shoulder photograph directed as his lower body. You direct Shikaku to prop himself up on the pillows into a comfortable, casual position. He brushes his crotch, and you take notice. Is he readjusting himself? Your hope in having him read the smut novel was to elicit a certain reaction...

_... Ah, there it is._

"Just act naturally." Shikaku seems to have noticed; he knows that you know. His bulge as well as the content of the novel are visible to both of you and, more importantly, the camera. It looks like a mature man reading porn in the comfort of his own home. "You look wonderful, Shikaku-san," you tell him as he brushes his crotch again. It seems as though the underwear is bothering him... but he looks so good in the fundoshi that you take another series of shots while the moment lasts. Shikaku had it tied rather tightly. His mistake. "If you're comfortable, Shikaku-San... would you remove your underwear for me?"

Shikaku says nothing to you immediately. You wonder if you have overstepped. Full nudity was something the two of you had discussed; that, and the possibility of an erotic shot. Without saying anything he changes position. On his knees in seiza, he slowly unties and removes the fundoshi. You take three shots of him while he does so; one of him in his underwear kneeling, another mid way through the removal, and another of him kneeling naked. Shikaku seems surprisingly nonchalant for someone who blushed so badly on the way to this point. You notice his ears are burning, but you decide to ignore it.

Keeping his fundoshi on for so long may have been a mistake. His cock isn't simply hard... it's actually swollen, and probably very sensitive. Clear fluid is seeping from the tip and beading into drips that slither down the length of the shaft. You can smell him on the air. Shikaku has a nice cock; it's admittedly short, but very thick. He shifts, and you're not sure if he's comfortable or uncomfortable. Releasing the pressure of the fundoshi must have felt nice.

For your purposes, the near mirror of the earlier pose, now that Shikaku is naked, works perfectly. Shikaku idly fondles himself with his left hand, allowing his swollen cock to fall flat against his stomach. He wraps his thumb and forefinger around the base. You feel frustrated that Shikaku is holding back on you. If only he would--

The staccato sound of Shikaku spitting into his palm sends an unexpected shiver down your spine. You hope that Shikaku didn't notice. Shikaku is looking at his cock; he is focused on the task at hand. It falls to you to take the pictures. You feel your shutter cannot work fast enough. Shikaku's fingers crook, and you look curiously over the camera to see what he's doing. Shikaku is kneading the space below his privates with the tips of his fingers... which is giving you all kinds of ideas. He flinches, and a low keening sound escapes him. He glances up at you when he does that, and starts to blush again.

Eroticism doesn't seem to be a problem for Shikaku at this stage. It's the self-consciousness that stalls him. You wonder if you can incorporate that into the image. Shy, mature sexuality given permission. You want Shikaku to unleash. "Do you want to finger yourself?" You ask.

Shikaku shivers. His cock twitches at the sound of your words, which tells you everything you need to know. "I do it sometimes," Shikaku replies carefully. You know he wants to do it... do you say nothing. Your question is encouragement enough. Shikaku moistens his fingers and ventures downward. You lose sight of them when they go between his legs... but you would have to be dead on the inside not to notice how the moment of entrance strikes him. It's like a vibration, passing over his entire figure. You feel proud for capturing that on camera. His hand moves as he crooks his fingers inside himself. You have him look directly at the camera. You encourage him to treat the camera as though it were a lover. The look that crosses his face is utterly mesmerizing. His hips rock on an almost instinctual level, pushing his body against the intrusion.

"Can you show me how you do that?" You ask.

"Yeah..." Shikaku breathes. He's not self-conscious anymore. He lifts his right leg up and all the way over the left. His cock is pressing into the blankets. His muscles are taut as he reaches back and fingers himself in a way that you can see. You capture every detail of his ass. He's got three fingers inside himself now. He looks directly at the camera while he does it; you capture that on film. He starts to tremble a little as his hips rock against the blankets. He's got to be close. You wonder how loud he will be.

"Do it, Shikaku-san. I want to see." Shikaku bites his lip, but it's not enough to stifle the groan that pushes out of him. His hips grind forward and his fingers push in. His head goes back in pleasure he doesn't seem to want to express. He collapses against the blankets and looks at you. In that moment... you catch the utterly sultry look of a spent man. You don't even need to show his body; the look on his face is consuming, and deeply sexual. You give him a moment to gather himself.

"That can't have been an attractive photograph," Shikaku mutters.

"On the contrary," you demur; your hips are shaking, and your lips are dry. You hope he hasn't noticed how much his performance affected you.

"You can use the restroom if you want to, uh, take care of that." Shikaku makes an unmistakable gesture next to his crotch. You glance down. Your arousal is obvious to both of you. You weren't expecting him to be so upfront about it. You apologize profusely for your unprofessional behavior, and he laughs. You arrange to show him the photographs at another time.

You use the restroom before you leave.


	2. Iruka Umino

Iruka-Sensai hasn't so much as looked up from his desk since you came in. He's been thoroughly engrossed in paperwork, and from the look on his face it doesn't seem to be going well. "You want me to do what, exactly?" His look of concentration turns into a soft frown. "I have no experience with modeling, yet you want me to pose for some kind of special photographs? What for? Why would you come to me? Surely there are better candidates."

"On the contrary," you reply. "Iruka Umino was among the very first names mentioned when the project was still in its conceptual phase." Something tells you that Iruka-Sensei has no idea what you're actually asking him to do. "It was an assignment given to me directly from the Godaime." Your voice is not nearly as steady as you would have liked. If only Iruka-Sensei wasn't so cute! "The idea of the calendar is to present the real face of our village; the everyday life of the Hidden Leaf, if you prefer. Tsunade-Sama has given the responsibility of selecting the models over to me."

"Everyday ninjas," Iruka-Sensei chuckles. "I suppose that explains why you came to me. How thoughtful."

"It was an assignment given to me directly from the Godaime," you repeat yourself, a little defensively. "Each of the villages is planning to produce something of a similar nature. It was initially discussed between Tsunade-Sama and Mizukage Mei-Sama. Our calendar, the one I am asking you to pose for, will be of Hidden Leaf ninja exclusively. Tsunade-Sama's hope is that the project will foster camaraderie between the villages. It is for a good cause, and there is no need to show your face in the photographs. I can protect your identity if you would prefer--"

"Camaraderie?" Iruka-Sensei blinks. "That seems like a rather forceful way to break the ice..."

"Nevertheless. Tsunade-Sama is absolutely committed to the project. You are not required to pose... but if you will give your consent, then I can make the arrangements. I will be handling the photographs personally. You need not worry that anyone else will see them."

"Uh, okay?" Iruka-Sensei seems more confused, if anything. He smiles disarmingly, and you catch yourself blushing. "I didn't know you were a photographer. It sounds like a wonderful project. If you really want me to be involved... then I will gladly consent to pose for you." He frowns, and then he continues. "Just one thing... why would you offer to protect my identity? Did you worry that I would be shy about showing my face?"

"I-Iruka-Sensei..." you sigh in exasperation. Of course, Iruka-Sensei had no idea what he was getting into. "You misunderstand me."

"How so?"

"The photographs... you are meant to be naked. Some of the photographs will be, uh, rather erotic in nature."

"... what."

* * *

With time and sufficient determination you are eventually able to calm Iruka-Sensei's nerves. Seeking the right location - the place in which Iruka-Sensei will appear most natural - the two of you have come to the Ninja Academy to scout. Most of the locations have been thoroughly uninspiring. Iruka-Sensei has been showing you the Teacher's Lounge. You realize with a jolt that you stopped listening a while ago. "Iruka-Sensei... are you sure that this is all right with you?" You ask him.

"Stop asking me that," Iruka-Sensei mutters. "I told you before... I will not shame the Hidden Leaf."

You sigh at the familiar refrain. "I meant the location. Is this where you normally go to relax? I wouldn't think the Staff Lounge of anything would lend itself to this kind of thing."

"Any port in a storm," Iruka-Sensei reasons. "You wanted to come to the Academy. I don't really think that anywhere would be suitable... but I've never understood the Student-Teacher Kink in the first place."

You agree that most of the Academy is completely unsuitable... but something has been swimming around in the back of your mind for some time now. Iruka-Sensei's words bring it to the fore. From what you understand about the Student-Teacher Kink... the appeal is in the forbidden fruit. Relationships between students and teachers are forbidden. Seeing the teacher as a sexual object is one thing. Actually engaging in sexual activities with a teacher would necessitate breaking the rules.

"I have an idea." You explain to Iruka-Sensei that you want to take the photographs in one of the empty resource rooms.

* * *

Spontaneity is the key for this session. You ask Iruka-Sensei to lay out a number of resources on the floor; scrolls, books... anything to give the impression that Iruka-Sensei is both harried and busy. Iruka-Sensei seems to grasp immediately the angle you want to take. You have him lie on his back amidst a pile of books and scattered scrolls. One of those books is propped up on his chest, as though he fell asleep while reading it. You take your first shot.

Iruka-Sensei has some erotic imagery that he can use. You decline to take any photographs of him looking at that... but you make sure to note the slight swell in the man's trousers. "Cup yourself a bit," You suggest. "You are ostensibly alone in here."

Iruka-Sensei is more embarrassed by this than he claims. You can see it in the blush on his face. He looks like a man who was profoundly bored... yet now he's got something else on his mind. You take several pictures of him glancing disinterestedly through a book while idly stroking the outside of his bulge. "It's all right," you assure him. "Remember... you're nervous. Someone can walk in and see this at any time."

"Y-You locked the door, didn't you?" Iruka-Sensei asks you nervously. You only smile in response.

Iruka-Sensei stops stroking the outside of his trousers. With your encouragement, he slips his hand inside his trousers and plays with himself in the confines of his underwear. All of this is relatively tame, but it embarrasses Iruka-Sensei to no end. His embarrassment is seen plainly in the blush on his face and the color of his ears. The sounds of his fondling become subtly wet. You catch his scent on the air. It's different from Shikaku's.

Iruka-Sensei tries to look anywhere but at you. It's perfect, and you capture several pictures of a reticent masturbator in the quiet resource room. You have a sudden idea. You know - because you checked - that nobody is in the school at this time of night. "Can you take it out for me?" You ask him. Iruka-Sensei blushes... but he does what you ask. You direct him to open the zip on his trousers and push his underwear down a little. His cock is quite long. It's a bit thicker near the end and it curves to the left a little. You can see the skin of his thighs and the full range of his pubic thatch.

"You're doing wonderfully," you tell him. "Keep going, Iruka-Sensei."

You wait for him to get a bit more aroused before you spring the trap. You know that nobody is in the school... but Iruka-Sensei isn't as confident about such things. You wait for him to get comfortable. His breath quickens. The Academy is so quiet that the sounds of his stroking could be heard up and down the hall if someone were callous enough to open the door to the resource room. You do exactly that. Iruka-Sensei's breath quickens and he sits up, looking at you in a panic.

"It's okay," you hastily assure him. "There's nobody here. You can do whatever you like. Haven't you ever wanted to do this?"

"Only a little..." Iruka-Sensei grumbles. His hand is wet. You encourage him to open the front of his shirt. He continues.

"You look amazing," you murmur, your shutter working harder than ever. Something seems different about him now that the door is open. Is he frightened? You hope not. "It's different, masturbating with the door open," you suppose. "Anyone could come in here... just not right now."

"I... I don't exactly get off on being seen," Iruka-Sensei complains. His eyes are closed.

"Oh, but the thrill lies in the chance," you reply. "Nobody will see you, Iruka-Sensei... but what if they did? What if someone walked in here right now and saw this? A fellow teacher, perhaps? Or a student?"

"Mmh..."

"Is that appealing to you?"

"N-No... not at all."

"You look amazing doing this," you assure him. Something tells you that Iruka-Sensei is beginning to understand the Student-Teacher Kink. His strokes become fuller and smoother as he begins to lose composure. You can't see his toes... but you imagine that they're beginning to curl. Iruka-Sensei's other hand starts to tussle his balls a little, and you adjust your angle to see it better.

His heels start to drum the resource-room floor. Iruka-Sensei is breathing heavily. You want to capture the moment in full... but there's something about the image of Iruka-Sensei hiding this. You want to capture him with a furtive look on his face. Your breath hitches as his breathing stops. His mouth stretches in something that he doesn't dare utter. His palm wraps tightly around the head of his cock and he _squeezes_...

His reaction is so pronounced that it looks like it hurts. His flushed cheeks and silent groan are pure gold for your camera as his hand fills with fluid. He's being so quiet that you're almost impressed. His guard slips for one brief moment and you capture the look on his face; like Shikaku, Iruka-Sensei is spent.

Iruka-Sensei isn't looking at you. "C-Can I go home, now?"

You help him clean up before he leaves.


	3. Asuma Sarutobi

Asuma Sarutobi's reply is both ready and amiable. "Sure thing. I can do that for you."

You falter. You hadn't been expecting him to answer so quickly, let alone in the affirmative. "A-Are you certain?"

Asuma takes a long drag on his cigarette before he speaks again. You had been expecting more of a fight than this when you cornered Asuma at the Yakiniku Q and asked to speak with him in private. The others had taken no small degree of convincing... but you hadn't even made it halfway through your prepared speech and Asuma is already agreeing to participate. "It's fine with me," He says. His expression becomes deeply serious as he looks you over. "I can hardly refuse a direct order from the Godaime; not when the mission is this good. She just needs some ripe male bodies for the women to slobber over once the calendars are released. Isn't that right?"

"I-I, uh..." Having Asuma agree so quickly is unbalancing. "It's not an order, Asuma-san. Tsunade-sama was very clear on that when she gave me this assignment."

"Uh huh," Asuma rolls his eyes. "Fine, then... I can hardly refuse an _indirect_ order from the Godaime. Is that better?" He looks away from you with an uncomfortable expression. "You can split hairs over the details, but the effect is just the same in the end."

"Nevertheless. You can decline to participate if you are not comfortable having your naked body--"

"Who do you think I am?" Asuma snaps, offended. "I will not shame the Hidden Leaf. If you really think that a guy like me will fit the bill, then... by all means, take my picture. You can even show my face if you want." He stubs his cigarette against the end of the table, dropping the smouldering butt into an ashtray. "I can recommend you to a few of the older guys who might agree to work with you on this. No promises, though. Is there any kind of special preparation that I should be doing? I've never been a model before."

"No special preparations," you reply. "I just want you to be yourself. Is there a place that you would prefer over any others? It would be best if we were to do this in your home environment... but I realize that may not be possible. It does not need to be your actual home. We can do it in any place that feels natural to you. Is there anywhere that we can be guaranteed a degree of time or privacy?"

"I can think of a few places," Asuma replies, rubbing the back of his neck. "Is that because you want your subject to be comfortable?"

You stop to think about that. "Yes, but there's more to it than that. I like to think that the poses are much better, and more natural, when the subject is in his own element." You realize as you speak that your session with Iruka-Sensei had focused on exactly the opposite of that... but you decide against mentioning that to Asuma at this time. "I, uh, may ask you to do some things that are out of the norm... but I don't want to push you into anything that's outside of your normal, uh, routine."

Asuma snorts at your phrasing. "I get you. So I let you sit in on my private time, I do my, uh, thing... and you just snap a few pictures of that? There's gotta be more to it than that."

"Yes," you reply, "... but that's for me to worry about. Do you have a gap in your schedule? We can set up a session for whenever is most convenient."

"Kurenai will be at the hospital for a number of hours tonight," Asuma replies. "We can use my home if you think that would work. There's also an old atelier where my grandfather used to practice his calligraphy. It's got a wide, isolated balcony overlooking the mountains."

"That might do the trick," you reply. "What time would you like to meet?"

* * *

 

You arrive at the Sarutobi Atelier a number of hours before sundown. Asuma was set to arrive at any time. You wanted to get a feel for the location before you settled on anything concrete. Something about this photo shoot buoyed your mood. It would be nice to have a willing participant for once. Getting to take salacious photographs of Iruka-sensei and Shikaku-san was nice, make no mistake... but the Godaime's non-order to participate had hollowed the experience in your eye. You could tell, particularly during your session with Iruka, that they were forcing themselves to participate. 

Asuma's attitude would be a welcome reprieve; not only was he willing to participate... he had almost seemed eager. You focus your efforts on cleaning up the atelier while you wait for Asuma to arrive. "It'll be nice if this goes smoothly," you say aloud. The thought of an uncomplicated photo session carries you through your tasks. It was a comforting thought... but in the end, the thought only betrayed to you the shallowness of your imagination.

"A-Asuma-san... what is that!?" you stammer.

Asuma blinks. "What, this old thing?" He grinned broadly, brandishing the instrument like it was a fancy dagger. "Is it that hard to recognize? I had always thought the craftsmanship was above board."

"I-I can recognize it," you scoff, a little offended. "I am a professional, Asuma-san. I know what a cock looks like."

Asuma laughs. "Yeah, Kurenai had this made for me a few years back. It took some convincing but she was eventually able to make a, erm, _compelling_ case."

"I can imagine," you reply, trying to imagine anything but. "Are you really comfortable letting me take pictures of you using this?"

"Yeah," Asuma replies, his expression becoming serious again. "You'll have to forgive me if I made myself sound like an amateur in that regard. I have used it before - quite a few times, if we're being honest - sometimes with Kurenai helping me, sometimes all on my own. You don't need to worry that the amateur porn model is aiming to do something beyond his capabilities. I figured if you and Godaime-sama are going to be making this calendar, you may as well include something interesting. Frame the photos right, and you may end up attracting a few male customers. Is it too much, or something?"

"N-No," you say hastily. "Frankly, you caught me by surprise." Asuma was the last person you had expected to show up brandishing a dildo.

Asuma laughs. "Well, that ain't a good sign. The amateur porn model shows up his master on the very first day."

"It changes the dynamic of the shoot," you explain. "In the past, I've been photographing spontaneous masturbation sessions. Not that we have this, erm, dildo... we're going to have to shoot something a little more _arranged_." Gears were already whirring in your head. "Can you undress for me? I have an idea."

"All the way?" Asuma wonders.

"I suppose we can... what sort of underwear are you wearing, Asuma-san?"

"Underwear?" Asuma blinks. "I'm, uh, not."

"I have something that you can use," you reply. Now that it occurred to you, the loincloth you had in your possession would be perfect. It was plain white, and a little too small to cover everything completely. It was emblazoned with the character for fire. It was partially a reference to the Fire Country, and partially a reference to inner heat, or passion. You direct Asuma to put on the loincloth as you explain your plan. He seems embarrassed at first... but together, you arrange everything perfectly.

You begin the shoot with something of a contemplative scene. Asuma sits on the balcony overlooking a majestic landscape. He sits in the seiza position, though his posture is a little bit... _off_. This is by your intention. 

Asuma sits, contemplative and smoking a cigarette. He seems to be at peace, though you personally know he really isn't. You enter the scene - the faceless partner - and wrap your arms around his middle. Asuma acknowledges you with intimate touches, and you stroke his skin as you wait for the flash of your camera.

Your silent intimacy begins to grow heated, and your hands start to roam. Asuma clasps your wrists as you play with his nipples, rolling them between your fingers as you wait for the flash. You palm the outside of the too-small loincloth and smile as the bulge begins to grow. You were planning on asking Asuma to get hard between shots... but you notice with pride that Asuma needs no encouragement.

Now that the encounter is unmistakably sexual, you reveal the hidden salaciousness of this encounter. From the session's beginning, Asuma had been sitting with the dildo nestled inside him. As you worked, Asuma had been flexing, twitching, and contracting. He was attempting to reach orgasm without using his hands. Something inside you wants to see it quite badly. Now that the dildo is revealed, Asuma begins to show his arousal on his face. His cheeks are flushed. His lips part, ever so slightly... and suddenly, he grits his teeth.

It's quite a volatile reaction. Asuma's whole body seems to clamp down on the dildo as he grinds his hips downwards. His breathing, quite heavy, becomes labored. He does not stop. You know what happened. Asuma has just had a prostate orgasm.

Luckily for you, this means that you do not need to stop. Asuma, however, is noticeably weakened. Having had a taste of pleasure, his whole body seemed to yearn for more. He would probably be able to have another orgasm if you helped. You ease the mewling Asuma down onto his back, spread his legs, and...

_... and there it is. This is the money shot._

Asuma, on his back. His loincloth covering the action, but not completely. The shaft of the dildo was visible at the hem of the cloth, but neither the head nor Asuma's hole could be seen just yet. You feel your own arousal begin to throb as he looks up at you, trusting, willing... completely ready.

"I'm, uh... kind of at my limit," Asuma groans.

You shake yourself. Asuma is your model, you remember, not your lover. Fucking him until his eyes fell out would probably look bad on your resume. You had everything you needed to commit the scene to memory. You remove the loincloth. Asuma whimpers when the cloth brushes his cock. You can see everything, now. His cock, hard like steel and flushed a dark red... his hole, stretched open by the shaft of the dildo. He was loose enough to accommodate what you had in mind. You grip the base of the dildo, looking up at his face for permission.

"O-Oh, yeah..." Asuma groans. "Hit me with it, kid. I am so ready."

You slam the dildo in to the base. Asuma looks like he wants to wail. He comes hard, his cock spilling ropes as he soils his stomach. His ass, his thighs, his abdomen... his whole body, once again, clamps down on the dildo. Asuma's head goes back as a second prostate orgasm, in conjunction with the more traditional one, wracks him. You hit him with a second, powerful thrust... and this time he really does wail. You hit him with a third, and the whimpering comes unabated. You almost forget to take the pictures.

"S-Stop, stop!" Asuma groans. "No more... I'm begging you."

You stop immediately. "Forgive me. Was that too much?"

Asuma collapses. He looks exhausted, sweaty, and very satisfied. "Nah... I'm just too sensitive to keep going..."

"O-Oh..." you murmur in your embarrassment. You had forgotten that prostate orgasms could be very intense. Even a man of Asuma's caliber could easily become overwhelmed. "I have everything I needed, Asuma-san," you tell him. "You did splendidly. It will be a wonderful addition to the calendar."

"I take back what I said about the amateur outclassing the master," Asuma tells you. "You've got game, kid."

"Nonsense," you demur. "You did most of the work."

"It would have all gone to waste without your remarkable talents," Asuma insists. "I don't remember the last time that I came that hard. Seriously, kid. That was good. When is your next photo shoot? I want to be involved with this as much as possible."

You hesitate to answer. Having Asuma along would allow you to explore partnered scenes, and yet... "You're not being serious," you decide.

Asuma snorts. "I am serious, kid. You can't tell me I wouldn't be helpful. I'll just go behind your back and speak to Tsunade-sama if you say no."

"Tsunade-sama would never approve of that," you counter, once again proving the shallowness of your imagination.


End file.
